


octolock

by monstersmash



Series: quarantine [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Quarantine, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, assuming we consider pokemon capable of giving consent that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersmash/pseuds/monstersmash
Summary: There is one thing Gloria very deliberately does not know about him, and it is this: when he was sixteen, he dreamt he was being mounted by the family Mightyena, and woke up gasping into his pillow. Since then, he hasn’t been able to get the idea out of his mind.(Hop has lowkey always wanted to fuck Pokemon, and quarantine finally tips him over the egde.)
Relationships: Hop/Otosupus | Grapploct
Series: quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	octolock

**Author's Note:**

> invictus1412 suggested Hop's side of the quarantine so, uh, here we are

There is, to date, exactly one thing Hop has never told Gloria. Only one thing he’s withheld intentionally. They’ve been together for over a year, and close friends for most of their lives; over the years, he’s revealed just about everything there is to know about him. She knows how inferior he feels compared to Leon, how the only thing driving him during their Gym Challenge was the fact that he thought everyone expected it of him, and how the weight of it caused him to throw himself into it, with a dedication that might be considered overkill. 

But there is one thing Gloria very deliberately does not know about him, and it is this: when he was sixteen, he dreamt he was being mounted by the family Mightyena, and woke up gasping into his pillow. 

Since then, he hasn’t been able to get the idea out of his mind. 

At first, he thought maybe it wasn’t the Mightyena that did it for him, maybe it was the being mounted. Maybe the problem wasn’t that he wanted to be mounted by a Pokemon, maybe this was his subconscious’s idea of a gay awakening. Maybe what he actually wanted was a dick in his ass.

So he tried that. He got Victor drunk one night, confessed that he couldn’t stop thinking about being fucked up the ass.

It was, after all, technically true.

Victor, at sixteen, was one of Hop’s best friends—second only to Gloria—and already very secure in his sexuality. He was also a good enough friend not to sleep with Hop when he was drunk, and a great enough friend to do it when they were both sober, when Hop still wanted to try.

Hop learned two things that night. First of all, he was bisexual, because impaling himself on Victor’s dick felt fantastic, but he was also unquestionably in love with Gloria, and wanted _her_ to impale herself on _his_ dick. Secondly, since it wasn’t the ass thing… it had to be the Mightyena thing.

He quickly realised that it’s not just Mightyena, but half the Pokemon he sees. Every time he encounters a new Pokemon—which is now frustratingly often, considering his line of work at the research laboratory—his first, regrettable thought is _could I fuck it?_ Or, depending on the mood he’s in, _could it fuck me?_

He’s never actually done it, yet. He’s joined some websites, seen more videos than he can count, some particular favourites enough that they sometimes play behind his eyelids when he closes his eyes. He’s written stories with shaking hands, shared them on discussion forums and immediately erased all traces from his computer. The discussion forums have assured him that he isn’t the only one that feels this way, that plenty of other people do it too, but he’s never quite managed to let himself do it. 

He came close, once, during the Gym Challenge, when Gloria’s Challenger uniform was just a little too tight and he dreamt about her just a little too much and it seemed like just the company of his own hand wasn’t enough to keep his feelings and his desire for her from spilling out every time they so much as saw each other. When she challenged him to battle on one of the routes, and he almost came in his pants during the battle. 

Maybe if he got it out of his system, he thought, he wouldn’t be so on edge all the time, wouldn’t pop a boner every time Gloria looked at him. 

Then the finals happened, and, unable to hold it in any longer, he blurted out his feelings on live television. Which took care of the horniness for a time. He was secure enough in his relationship with her that he wasn’t desperate at all hours of the day. Even long distance was okay, because they saw each other regularly, and he was distracted enough by his very hot, flesh and blood girlfriend to push the thought of fucking Pokemon to the back of his mind. 

Sure, he perused his extensive collection of websites from time to time, when Gloria couldn’t get away from Wyndon and he needed something to take the edge off, but he was happy just to look, to imagine it, like he had been for so many years.

But now it’s day seventeen of this godforsaken lockdown, and he can hardly even remember the last time he saw Gloria in person. He can’t remember the last time he was this horny—probably when he was a teenager, around the time the dreams started—and, honestly, his forearm is starting to hurt.

Which is why he’s at the Pokemon Lab in the middle of the night, slipping through the darkness, lights off so no one can see him. Technically, no one’s supposed to leave their houses because of the quarantine, but he has leave to visit the lab, since they have live Pokemon they need to look after. But he still isn’t meant to be there in the middle of the night.

The lab is pitch-black in the darkness, but he knows the layout of this building like he knows his own apartment, and he has no trouble navigating around the lab equipment and letting himself into one of the rooms where the Pokemon live. 

There’s a dim lamp on in the room. The only occupant, a Grapploct, should be used to darkness—his habitat is, after all, underwater—but he gets fussy when they turn the lights off all the way, so they’ve taken to leaving a nightlight on for him. 

Hop locks the door behind him. There are no consequences to that particular action, but it still feels like a turning point somehow, like he’s past the point of no return. He wonders if he should feel guilty, or ashamed, but his arousal pushes everything else aside. Arceus, he’s barely gotten into the room and he’s rock-hard already, dick tenting against his sweatpants. 

The next part, he isn’t quite sure about. In all the videos he’s seen, every scenario he’s imagined, the Pokemon has always been in the throes of lust already, ready to latch on to the human at the first opportunity. He knows it’s mating season for Grapploct, so he has that on his side, but aside from it…

He approaches Grapploct, unsure of what to do next. The Pokemon moves closer to him, like it’s investigating him. This Grapploct has been at the lab for a while, so he should recognise Hop. Does he sense that there’s something different about Hop? Can Pokemon smell human pheromones? 

Apparently, the answer is yes. One of Grapploct’s tentacles surges forward without warning, landing directly on his crotch like the Pokemon knows what’s in his pants. 

“Yeah?” Hop asks in a strangled voice. “You want this?”

Grapploct doesn’t so much respond as start attacking the waistband of his sweats, struggling to pull them down. Hop pulls them—and his underwear—over his hips and lets Grapploct do the rest, tugging the pants to his ankles in one swift movement. One of his other tentacles immediately wraps around Hop’s dick, squeezing just hard enough to tempt a moan out of him. Hop attempts to step out of the pants still pooled around his ankles, but just then, Grapploct moves his tentacle down Hop’s dick in something resembling a stroke, and Hop promptly trips over his own feet and ends up sprawled on the ground.

This seems to suit Grapploct well, because his tentacles are immediately all over Hop, spreading over every inch of his body. At first, he thinks the tentacles are just exploring his body, but they soon reveal a more intentional direction. Tentacles extract one of his feet from the tangle of his sweatpants, and his legs are spread apart, knees bent, feet in the air. His pants are still hanging off his other foot, and he kicks them off. Grapploct’s tentacles wrap more firmly around his legs, clearly positioning him exactly as the Pokemon wants.

Hop has the absurd feeling of being in an aerobics class with an instructor demonstrating how to cycle in the air, but the image is pushed aside almost as quickly as it appeared when a tentacle trails up the space between his cheeks, all the way to the base of his balls. He shudders when the tip of the tentacle passes over his hole, but Grapploct seems determined to keep teasing him, moving up and down but never giving Hop what he wants. 

Meanwhile, the tentacle wrapped around his dick is still moving up and down, slithering in lazy circles. The tentacle isn’t exactly rough, but it’s not smooth either, and combined with the lubrication leaking from his own dick, the feeling is like nothing Hop has ever experienced.

Grapploct keeps teasing him, tentacles constantly in motion, like the Pokemon is keeping him just on the edge of something. Hop tries to buck his hips closer, but the position he’s in, legs in the air, doesn’t afford him much leverage.

“Please,” Hop says, “I need mo—” he’s interrupted by a tentacle shoving into his mouth, almost roughly compared to the teasing movements of the other tentacles occupied with the lower half of his body. The tentacle in his mouth moves in and out, like someone fucking his mouth, and Hop gasps at the familiar pressure of having his mouth filled. 

It’s been a while since he sucked anyone off, but the muscle memory is still there. Based on the noise Grapploct makes, he has the right idea. 

Without warning, the tentacle at his ass finally starts pushing in, working its way slowly into Hop. There’s a wet kind of noise, and Hop feels something liquid running down his crack, pooling at his hole. The liquid is cool, and Hop shudders at the feeling, groaning around the tentacle in his mouth when the other tentacle uses the wetness to push fully into his ass. 

It’s like a dam breaks, because suddenly Grapploct is everywhere, all of his tentacles moving in sync. The one in his ass finds his prostate, and the resulting jolt of pleasure up his spine is so great he almost bites down on the tentacle that is, by now, halfway down his throat. 

Grapploct strokes his prostate from angles he hadn’t thought possible, and Hop’s eyes roll back in his head. Every thrust of a tentacle brings Hop closer to orgasm, but the tentacle on his dick is wrapped just tight enough that the wave of pleasure just keeps building, unable to break into release.

Suddenly, as abruptly as it entered, the tentacle is withdrawn from his ass. The wave of pleasure recedes, and Hop whines in protest at the feeling of emptiness. 

The tentacle in his mouth recedes too, leaving only the one wrapped around his dick. Hop is about to crane his neck to see what’s going on when, without warning, he feels the tip of something much larger than the tentacle between his cheeks. Grapploct slams his dick fully into Hop in one smooth motion, and Hop lets out a scream of pleasure.

Clearly, Grapploct was holding back earlier. The Pokemon is now thrusting into Hop with abandon, tentacles wrapped around his legs for leverage. Grapploct’s dick is bigger than anything Hop has ever had inside him before, big enough that even the slightest movement jolts his prostate. Grapploct keeps thrusting and all Hop can do is lie there and be fucked, moving back and forth on the floor like a rag doll from the force of Grapploct’s thrusts, babbling a string of half-coherent swears and breathy moans. 

The tentacle at the base of his dick is still there, still preventing his orgasm. The pleasure keeps building with every thrust, and Hop falls into a kind of delirium. Time loses all meaning; all that exists is Grapploct’s dick rearranging his insides, and the fact that he’s never needed to come this badly. 

Finally, Hop feels the Pokemon’s dick twitching in climax. It happens as Grapploct is pulling out, and the jet of the Pokemon’s cum hits Hop’s prostate just as the tentacle around his dick finally loosens. Pleasure crashes through every inch of his body and Hop cries out, catapulted into an orgasm so powerful he almost blacks out for a second.

Later, when Hop has finally managed to clean everything up and slip back to his apartment unnoticed, he agonises over how to tell Gloria. Because he has to tell her now. It’s no longer just a hypothetical thing he’s dreamed about, but something that he is absolutely certain he is going to do again.

He’s just picked up his phone, determined to bite the bullet and get it over with, when a series of texts from Gloria come through.

**Gloria** : _ok look i have to tell you something_

**Gloria** : _please don’t judge me_

**Gloria** : _i wasn’t going to tell you yet but then i just couldn’t not tell you_

**Gloria** : _i uh. i fucked inteleon. just now._

Hop stares at the phone in his hand, heart hammering in his chest. The universe has to be playing a trick on him. There’s no way things could have worked out this perfectly.

**Gloria** : _is that really weird???? it’s really weird isn’t it_

**Gloria** : _oh god does this count as cheating??? i swear i didn’t mean to cheat on you i was just. really horny._

**Gloria** : _and he appeared out of nowhere and started touching me and it was just so good_

Hop can’t seem to make his fingers type anything, so he hits the icon for video call instead. She picks up almost immediately, worry written all over her face.

“I’m so sorry,” she starts to say, but Hop cuts her off.

“Don’t be sorry,” he says, his voice coming out all kinds of hoarse. “God, Gloria, are you being serious?”

“I—yeah,” she says on the screen, sounding a little confused.

“Thank god,” Hop says fervently. “Because I just fucked the Grapploct we have at the lab. Or. Got fucked by the Grapploct, to be precise.”

“Are you for real?” Gloria asks, like she isn’t quite sure what’s happening.

“Semantically speaking, the Grapploct was on top, so I’m pretty sure that means I got fucked.”

“Hop, you know that’s not what I mean,” she says, but she’s laughing now, like she’s no longer afraid of how Hop’s going to react.

“I know. Okay, so, honestly, I’ve kind of… always wanted to do this? But I never did, until quarantine made things weird.”

“Wow,” Gloria says, “I can’t believe I told you I fucked my Pokemon and I’m still the least weird one here. I didn’t plan to, Inteleon just kind of showed up when I needed a little extra help.”

Hop can imagine the scene with perfect clarity, and an idea starts forming in his mind. 

“Hey, Gloria?” he says, and she hums. “Next time you’re going to fuck one of your Pokemon, could you video call me? I would _really_ like to see it.”

**Author's Note:**

> historically, i have never been great at writing smut from the perspective of someone with a penis (on account of not being in possession of one) so... i hope it works


End file.
